Homestuck 2: The Next Generation
by davejadelove10
Summary: This is the next generation of homestuck! New characters! A couple appearances of the old! I hope you enjoy this story and don't worry, there won't be much killing as Hussie's. Or will it? Homestuck itself belongs to Hussie, the rest is mine. Thank you!
1. Enter Name

You see a young girl in her bedroom. Today just happens to be this girl's birthday, but Today she gets a name. What will the name of this girl be?

[Sparklebottoms] Try again Smartass

[Jess Nitmark]

Examine Room

Your name is Jess Nitmark. As previously mentioned before today is your birthday. You have tons of candies lying around your room. You have a variety of interests. You love to paint and draw. You love to read horrible rom-coms. You are a hacker from the heart but suck at working with computers. You play pranks on friends and family. You call yourself the Jokester. You are also a gamer.

What will you do?

Jess: Grab candy from desk

You grab your sweettarts off you desk. You eat them one by one. Man, these were delish. Your computer starts chiming, meaning one of your friends are pestering you.

Jess: Answer

sickledMuch [SM] started pestering gamingJokester [GJ]

SM: sup dude!

GJ: 5up

SM: I hate your typing quirk. Why don't you just type normal?

GJ: 1f y0u 45k m3 t0 ch4ng3 my typ1ng qu1rk 4g41n y0ur h34d w1l be 0n my w4ll!

SM: God, calm down bro.

GJ: 4nyw4y, d1d y0u f0rg3t s0m3th1ng?

SM: Oh right! Did my package come yet? Or the game?

GJ: N0 f0r b0th.

SM: Dang, anyway got to go.

GJ; S33 y4

gamingJokester [GJ] creased pestering sickledMuch [SM]

Jess: Go outside your room

You walk outside your room into the hallway. You see your mom's priceless jewelry picture. You stick you tongue out. You hate anything that has to do with being pretty, even though you were pretty sick. Especially with your shades, if you lost these shades you would die. You had a big secret that no one knew. You walk downstairs and see a big present in the middle of the room.

Jess: Open Present

You open the present and find a dress with a purse. Oh dang! Your mom got a early present. Only if your dad was here, he would tell your mom what to get. You sure miss your dad. You capturelog the dress. Who knows? You might need it. You see the beautiful flash of green go into you capturelog.

Jess: Be the boy

* * *

_What did you think? Should I continue? This is based off of Homestuck, sorta. I am just making a new generation. Tell me what you think. Thanks! _


	2. Read Story

_I am glad to know you guys are enjoying this so far. I will be doing [Trying] to do this at least doing this 3 to 4 [Maybe more during breaks and summers] every month. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jess: Be the boy

You can't be the boy dumbass. We just met you! Anyway, you are planning to pester this boy later. You remember the chat you had with your friend. _Did you get the package? _You remember your friends were sending you presents for you birthday. You plan on sneaking out of your house.

Jess: Sneak out

Damn it! Your mom blocked the door with her valued statues. Your mom wasn't the brightest to block the door with her statues. Especially since your strife specibus was a pickaxe that could turn into a really cool blade. Yeah, you were into that stuff.

Jess: Break Statues

You get out your swordaxe. Your swordaxe makes the statues crumble to the ground. Next Stage, Lya. Lya was you dog. She usually stayed in your bedroom and she wanted you to be safe. She wasn't a big fan of the plan, Sneak out. But she always listened to you.

Jess: Try to be the boy again

FINE! Be that way! Be the boy! God...

* * *

You see a young boy looking around. He is super shy, if you get lucky he might tell you his name. Nevermind, he won't say. How about you guess. Be quick, he got things to do.

[Stupid Retard] Um, no you dumby

[Tyle Richards]

Your name is Tyle Richards. You are a boy with strange interests. You have a strange habit of reading fanfiction to let yourself go. You like to take care of animals, even though you don't have one yourself. You like to hang out inside and talk to yourself. Many people think your crazy but it's just you. You also love bad movies.

What will you do?

Tyle: Pester Jess

animalTolerater started to pester gamingJokester [GJ]

AT: hey 2ess

GJ: H3y dud3

AT: Have you gotten the 8resent yet?

GJ: N0 54dly

AT: well still, do you know where Ms. Salem yet?

GJ: n0 but 1 th1nk 5h3'5 busy

AT: oh ok, i have important info for her

GJ: uh, 1 h4v3 t0 g0


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright! Next chapter!_

* * *

AT: Ok 2ess

GJ: 533 y0u l4t3r

AT: Bye

gamingJokester [GJ] creased pesering animalTolerator

Tyler: Read Fanfiction

You love fanfiction! Especially when it includes shippings. As a strange boy you enjoy that very often. Very! You start up a quick session of "_Under The Midnight Stars" _It was your favorite fanfiction so far. It was about a couple and they broke up but realized they still liked each other! What a thrilling story!

Tyle: Check Time

Dang it! It was 3:00 and you were expecting your copy of Sburb. You had to go outside! Shivers ran throughout your body. The sun's hurtful rays were very tantful to you. You called for Jinxs, your cat.

Tyle: Talk to Jinx

Dumbass! You can't talk to a cat! You send your cat outside to fetch your game. He comes back with the box in his mouth. You thank Jinx with a treat. You head downstairs to the kitchen.

Tyle: Fetch Treat

You grab a treat box, filled with catnip and treats. You grab a fish treat and throw it to Jinx. He catches it, Yay! You remember the game is in your room just waiting to be started up. You first have to tell Jess!

* * *

A cool girl stands in her room. She is the coolest girl ever. She is too busy, doing cool things, to tell her name. How about you guess! If you get it right, she will tilt her head towards you and nod. So, what will the name of this young girl be?

Enter Name

[Anti Ner-] This girl does not have time for jokes!

[Talia Salem]

Examine Room

Your name is Taila, as mentioned before you are a pretty sweet chick. You have a cool amount of interests. You have a thing for irony. You also love to rap and make sick beats! Trust me you are one cool hipster. You also love to game with you online friend, Jess, even though you ironically lose. Your sister has a thing for ponies. She puts them everywhere, mostly for you. So what will you do?

Tala: Sneak into sister's room

You don't know why but you love to sneak. You sneak into your sister's room but get caught very easily. You run out of your sister's room, knowing Pinkie was watching. Pinkie is your sister's "little friend". If you wanted to be watched 24 hours a day, you would have just stand naked everywhere. The thought gives you shivers. You hear a bad sounding chirp in your room.

Tala: Answer Troll

striderStride [SS] started trolling mintyFaith [MF]

SS: Hello Human

MF: uh, hello?

SS: My Name Is Layyla

MF: mine is tala

SS: Yes, I Know Tala

MF: so? what are you pestering me about?

SS: Do You Know Of A Strider?

SS: As In Dave Strider?

MF: no but i think he is just like me

MF: you can ask my friend, she can go back in time to meet strider

SS: Ah, Sadly I Need Strider Now. Farewell Then.

MF: see ya

striderStride [SS] creased pestering mintyFaith [MF]

Talia: Grab present

You go grab the present off you desk then...BAM! Your Jess. Weird. Well, I guess we will be moving onto Jess' world now.

* * *

_Sorry for a late chapter! I have been having a lot go on and haven't had much time to finish quickly. I might only have 2 to 3 a month but it's the best I can do. Sorry!_


	4. Back in Time

_Alright guys! 4th chpter! Sorry if I always upload late but I have been super busy!_

Jess: Try out new machine

WAIT! Don't try it out yet! Let us know about this machine. This machine has the powers to chat with people in the past. ANYBODY from the past. Trolls, Humans, and sprites! Now lets try it out!

Jess: Now try out the machine

gamingJokester [GJ] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GJ: uh, h3ll0?

TG: sup

GJ: 0mg, 7h15 4c7u4lly w0rk5?

TG: what works

GJ: 1'm fr0m 7h3 fu7ur3

TG: is that you davesprite

TG: are you just messing with me by changing your chumhandle

GJ: n0p3! 1'm fr0m 7h3 4c7u4l fu7ur3

TG: oh

TG: well then im dave strider

GJ: 1'm j355 n17m4rk

TG: nice to meet you jess

GJ: n1c3 70 m337 y0u d4v3

GJ: 0h gr347...

TG: what

GJ: my d0g 15 4c71ng up 4g41n

GJ: 1 h4v3 70 g0

TG: see ya then

GJ: by3

gamingJokester [GJ] creased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Jess: Take care of pet

While you take care of your pet let us go to the other boy. The one we haven't been to yet.

* * *

A young boy is sleeping in his room. I wonder what he is dreaming about. What is his name?

[McFarty Boy] Idiots, idiots everywhere

[Dany Hollers]

Examine Room

Your name is Dany Hollers and you are sleeping. Wait, no you just woke up. You have different interests then most. You like art and music. You have posters of artists, like Vincent Van Gogh and Picasso. Was art interesting back then! You also enjoy taking photos, and chatting with your friends. So, what will you do?

* * *

_Sorry it is short! I had to _ work on other things so this is what I can do right now, I might be uploading again soon so yeah!


End file.
